Our Children
by Brittstar
Summary: The next generation has come, and it is young Albus Potter's first year. Already he has accuired a small group of friends, that are already closely knit together. The twist? Scorpius Malfoy is his best friend. THe others are Fred, and Rose. Now then...What is going to happen when Albus's worst fear comes true? And there is more darkness lurking.
1. Chapter 1

Our Children By: Brittny Fountain (Brittstar)

Prologue-(Taken directly from J.K. Rowling's . Disclaimer)

_Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp and golden as an apple, and as the little family bobbed across the rumbling road towards the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large caged rattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the redheaded girl trailed tearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's arm._

"_It won't be long now, and you'll be going too," Harry told her._

"_Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go now!" The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Albus's voice drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamor; his sons had resumed the argument they had started in the car._

"_I won't! I won't be in Slytherin!"_

"_James, give it a rest!" said Ginny._

"_I only said he might be," said James, grinning at his younger brother._

"_There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slyth—" But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent. The five Potters approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother, James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished._

"_You'll right to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother._

"_Every day, if you want us to," said Ginny._

"_Not every day," said Albus quickly. "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."_

"_We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny._

"_And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother." Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam which was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared._

"_Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform_

"_We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly. But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud. Harry thought he heard Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello. . . ._

"_I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly. A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Albus had drawn right up beside them._

"_Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved. Rose, who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him._

"_Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."_

"_No, I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."_

"_As a matter of fact, I did Confund him," Ron whispered to Harry, as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train. "I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that." _

_Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother, having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts._

"_If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."_

"_Ron!" Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn._

"_He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention. Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist._

"_Look who it is." Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again._

"_So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."_

"_Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"_

"_You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."_

"_Hey!" James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news._

"_Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!" He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction._

"_Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing—"_

"_You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron—"_

"—_and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away! He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear._

"_Oh, it would be lovely if they got married," whispered Lily sarcastically._

"_Teddy would really be part of the family then!"_

"_He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry._

"_Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"_

"_Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing a room with Al—Teddy could have my room!"_

"_No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished." He checked the battered old watch which had once been Fabian Prewett's._

"_It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."_

"_Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him._

"_Mum! I can't give a professor love!"_

"_But you know Neville!—" James rolled his eyes._

"_Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love. . . . " Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus._

"_See you later, Al. Watch out for the thestrals."_

"_I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!" But James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him, gave his father a fleeting hug, then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends._

"_Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats." Ginny kissed Albus good-by._

"_See you at Christmas."_

"_By, Al," said Harry as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you've learned how. And don't let James wind you up."_

"_What if I'm in Slytherin?" The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was. Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes._

"_Albus Severus," Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."_

"_But just say—"_

"—_then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."_

"_Really?"_

"_It did for me," said Harry. He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it. But now the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents were swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders. Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned towards Harry._

"_Why are they staring?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students._

"_Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me. I'm extremely famous." Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed. The train began to move, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him. . . . The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell._

"_He'll be all right," murmured Ginny. As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead._

"_I know he will."_

_The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well._


	2. Chapter 2

Our Children

Chapter 1

Albus looked around him. He and Rose stood very still. They did not know where to go. Finally the Trolley lady walked past them.

"Come on dears. There is an empty compartment over here." She said. Albus and Rose obediently followed her, and she halted near an open, empty compartment.

"Thank you." Albus said instantly. The kindly lady smiled at him.

"Fancy anything from the trolley dear?" She asked. Albus smiled.

"Yes please. A chocolate frog, and a licorice wand please." He said. He handed her some money and she handed him his sweets.

"And how about you dear?" Rose blinked.

"Oh. Um yes please, a pack of Droobles." She said. She handed her money, and the lady handed her the Droobles. Both of them sat down in their seats.

"I can't wait till we get there." Albus said with a smile.

"Me neither. I hope we are in Griffindor." Rose replied. Just then movement caught their attention. They looked up to see a tall boy with a shock of bright platinum hair upon his head.

"Um…hi…can I sit here?" He asked. "All the other seats are taken." He murmured. Albus and Rose glanced at one another, then back at him.

"Sure." Albus said. "I am Albus Potter." He added as the blond boy sat next to him.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy." He murmured.

"Oh. Hi. This is Rose Weasley." Albus said, gesturing to Rose. For the first time Scorpius raised his eyes to them. They were shocking stormy grey like his fathers, but flecked with a rich deep blue colour. His eyes lingered on her for a moment.

"Hi." He said, looking down again.

"Hello." Rose said. Her voice was soft. Scorpius looked up again and she blinked. The three looked at one another, taking in all they could about one another. Finally Albus smiled broadly.

"Want a Licorice wand?" He asked, stretching out his hand, and offering it to the blond boy. Scorpius's eyes lit up and he reached out and took it.

"Thank you." Scorpius said. Soon after the three were chatting comfortably and amiably among one another.

It was several moments before there was a light nock on their door. All three looked up at James and Fred. James took in Scorpius and scowled a bit then said.

"Al. Fred couldn't find anywhere to sit. Can he sit with you?" He asked. Albus looked at his cousin.

"Of course." He said. Fred smiled timidly and came in, sitting next to Rose. James looked at the four of them for a moment then rolled his eyes, walking away.

_Dad and Uncle Ron are not going to be pleased. _He thought.

Fred was very quickly accepted into their newly formed group. Albus was the first to notice one very important, and terrifyingly exciting detail.

"It's Hogwarts!" He yelled. They all rushed to the window as the massive castle rose in the distance. It was gracefully peaked against a full white moon, and a lovely wavering lake stood between the castle and the train.

The train slowed and curved slightly before stopping. The four children instantly fetched their things and shoved out into the hall, pushing their way between all the other students. They leaped from the train and dove out of the way of the flood of children streaming from the train. Albus accidently ran into something solid, and smelling of forest, and something unpleasant, yet not. He looked up, way up, into the thickly bearded face of a massive man.

"Well aint' ye just a picture of yer father." He rumbled.

"Hello. You must be Hagrid. I'm Albus." Al said. Hagrid smiled.

"Rubius Hagrid." He responded, stretching out a massive meaty hand. Albus took it and shook hands with the half giant. Then he turned to his friends.

"This is my cousin, Rose Weasley. And this is my other cousin Fred Weasley. And this is my friend Scorpius Malfoy." Albus said. He noticed Hagrids eyes widen at the last part, but then he gave a hearty laugh.

"Nice to meet yer all." He rumbled. He suddenly looked up. "Oh! Ye best be getting to yer cart, for it rolls away." He said. Albus looked at the last cart there, and all the other students were gone.

"Oh. Thanks Hagrid!" Albus said running towards the cart. He hopped in and the others sat around him. Within seconds the cart began rolling slowly towards the school.

Hagrid stood and watched them.

"Now that there is an odd pairing." He mumbled. He chuckled to himself. "A Malfoy, best friends with er, Potter, and Waesley's. Never heard of such er ting." Hagrid said. He waved his lantern and the train roared to life, chugging away.

Albus sat among the others, looking about.

"I wonder what is pulling the cart?" Scorpius said.

"My da said it was some sort of death horses." Fred piped up.

"Yeah. Mine too." Said Rose. Albus frowned.

"My da never said anything about horses." He shrugged. "Oh well. Who cares, look! We are here! Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Albus cheered. The others stretched forwards and peered over the edge of the cart. Indeed there stood the majestic castle, and the tall elegant black gates. They passed through them and knew they were home.


	3. Chapter 3

Our Children

Chapter 2

Albus, Scorpius, Rose, and Fred shuffled into the hall, and stood at the head of the group of first years, whom crowded around the front of the hall. It was time for the Professor to sort them.

Head Mistress McGonagall stood promptly and walked forwards, holding the hat.

"Welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I sincerely hope that no matter what houses you are placed in you will be happy, and strive to work to the upmost of your ability." She said. She pulled out a paper and read from it.

"Newton Longbottom!" She called. A small, blond haired boy timidly walked up to McGonagall. He sat in the stool and looked out over the kids. Harry had told Albus about the boy. He was the son of Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. But Luna had run off to live a life of discovery and adventure, leaving Neville to raise the boy. He had done so happily, but still missed Luna, though she was now with some big shot, whom shared her intense interest in the animals and creatures of the Magical world.

Newton sat down and McGonagall placed the crooked old hat atop his shaggy blond head.

"Hmm…You are smart…And very kind. But passive…I think…" The hat paused for effect.

"Hufflepuff!" It yelled. Hufflepuff immediately burst into cheers, and even Neville looked pleased.

There were about twenty students who went in between Newton and Rose.

"Oh, a little Weasley, this should be easy. I think that the top is your floor, so I choose for you, Gryffindor!" It shouted. Rose's face burst with joy, and she leaped to her feet, running towards her older cousins, and what not. Next it was Fred's turn.

"Another Weasley, your numbers are not measly! I do believe we have another Gryffindor!" Cheered the hat.

"Yay!" Gryffindor table screamed. Three students went, all sorted into Ravenclaw, then it was Scorpius's turn.

"Oh my, my, my, another little Malfoy boy…What shall we do with you? I think…Slytherin!" It bellowed. Malfoy smiled at Albus, and Slytherin cheered loudly, but not in surprise. They all knew Malfoy's were ALWAYS in Slytherin.

The rest of the first years were quickly sorted through, for some reason Hufflepuff got very few this year. Then lastly, the boy who looked like a miniature copy of Harry himself stood before the Head Mistress. She smiled at him, this scene all too familiar. Albus however was terrified, but managed a weak smile.

"Come along dear, Albus." She said. He walked up to the stool and sat down. She patted his shoulder reassuringly, before placing the hat on his head.

_Please not Slytherin. _He repeated it over and over in his head.

"Ah. Young Mister Potter. A great man you were named after…so, you don't want to be in Slytherin, yet there is something about you very interesting. I am sorry to say it son but your talents are best suited for Slytherin…and yet you have the courage and skills of your father…." The hat was speaking quietly to the boy; it looked almost worried and regretful.

"Sorry chap, but…Slytherin!" It shouted the last word. There was no cheering at first….it was too shocking that a Potter boy had been sorted into Slytherin…and one so identical to his father, down to his bright emerald green eyes. He gasped and looked up at the hat with a scorching glare.

"I can't be in Slytherin." He hissed quietly. The hat seemed to shrug.

"I have put you were you are most suited." Replied the hat. McGonagall pulled the hat from his head, and a shocked clapping came from the Slytherin table.

Albus very reluctantly rose to his feet and sauntered over to the Slytherin table. He looked at his feet, but he could feel the intense gazes of every house trained upon him. He quickly sat down next to Scorpius and then McGonagall spoke again.

"Now that, that is over, let us begin this feast, prepared with welcoming hands." She said. Instantly a feast appeared before him and the hall was filled with appreciative and hungry murmurs and gasps. Albus looked at the sky. It was night with a crescent moon and stars dotted about it, and candles hovered over the tables, like persistent flickering clouds.

Albus had been eating quietly when he was poked from the right. He looked over at Scorpius.

"I'm sorry. I know you wanted to be in Gryffindor, but to be honest I'm happy you got sorted with me." He said, with a smile.

"I'm glad I am with you too, but I still wanted to be the great Gryffindor my da was." He replied quietly.

"You will be great Albus. You will be a great Slytherin. I bet within a weak you're the highest graded Slytherin, and best Quidditch player." He told him. Albus smiled at his friend, very much cheered up, with only the slightest niggling doubt worming its way through his inner most thoughts. But regardless he smiled broadly, and began to enjoy the food, even going so far as to have a conversation about Quidditch with the Captain whom sat across from him.  
"Well if you're as good as your father, then our team will be the best this year." Nigel said. Nigel Wood was the son of Oliver Wood, and had his father's greatness in the game. But he also was a puzzle, as he had been placed in Slytherin rather than Gryffindor.

"Your dad was really great too is what my dad tells me." Albus said. Nigel smiled widely.

"That is nice to hear. I'll have to tell me dad that." He said. Albus smiled at the sixth year Slytherin. Then he frowned.

"All those stories about Slytherin aren't true are they?" He blurted out. He flushed a bit but was on the edge of his seat waiting for an answer.

"Of course not." Nigel said instantly. "Those were just stories some third year Slytherins made up long ago, to scare the other houses into respecting them!" He laughed.

"Oh thank goodness!" Albus said. He smiled broadly.

"Come on." Nigel said, as the food disappeared and they were dismissed. "I'll show you to you rooms."

Albus and Scorpius followed him gratefully at the head of a group of Slytherins. They reached their room and were assigned beds. On each bed, was a carefully wrapped parcel containing their robes and scarves of their house's. Albus smiled as he slipped into a Slytherin green silk pair of PJ's. He curled under his big quilt, which was marked with the Slytherin crest, and he fell into a somewhat satisfied, yet eager sleep. He wondered what it would be like to be a Slytherin when they were the most, powerful, feared and respected house, when he had always imagined being in the hero house, Gryffindor. He was very happy at the moment, and could not wait to tell his dad. With a deep sigh he drifted into a deep dream filled sleep, and would not wake until the morning.

**Pardon any mistakes I made in the first two chapters about the houses, names, and anything else like that. I apoligize and will get around to fixxing it. Reviews? I hope you enjoy my story. :)**

***Brittstar***


End file.
